Les Papillons
by Fredleweasley15
Summary: Theodore Nott et Drago Malefoy sont différents mais surtouts amis. Qu'arrivera il quand les deux Serpentards découvriront qu'ils craquent sur la même fille?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut salut! C'est ma première fanfiction et donc j'ai decidé de la faire sur deux duos que j'adore: Drago et Hermione et Theodore et Hermione bref je m'excuse d'avance pour lesfautes et je signale évidement que les personnages sont à la talentueuse JKRowling!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le point commun

Théodore était un élève brillant, depuis sa première année à Serpentard il n'avait cessé d'être le meilleur, même Drago Malefoy ne le surpassais pas. Ce dernier était frustré de n'être que deuxième mais malgré son mauvais caractère Nott était son ami.  
Les deux avaient un point commun très encombrant: ils aimaient la même fille...  
Ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce fait et la principale concernée non plus. Les deux avaient choisis la seule fille de Poudlard qui passait son temps à la bibliothèque, le nez dans les livres : Hermione Granger. La meilleure amie de leur pire ennemi,  
la petite amie de Victor Krum.

Hermione ignorant toute cette histoire révisait son cours de défense contre les forces du mal quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent, un grand sourire éclairant leurs visages.  
-Une sortie à Près-au-lard Hermione !  
Bien que Poudlard soit une très bonne école, les sorties hors de l'établissement faisaient du bien à tous le monde.  
-Génial, quand ça ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Vendredi, mais...  
-Mais ?  
-On y va avec les Serpentards... Répondirent-ils avec une moue boudeuse.  
Bien que ses amis soient exaspérés, Hermione commençait à bien aimer les serpents. Pansy et Blaise étaient devenus ses amis bien que Pansy ait toujours un air un peu fourbe et que Blaise soit assez pervers sur les bords. Théodore et Drago restaient cependant  
assez distants et gênés quand elle essayait de leur parler et elle pensait qu'ils ne l'appréciaient tout simplement pas.  
La vérité était tout autre car bien au contraire les deux garçons faisaient tout leur possible pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille...

Les quatre Serpentards, réunis dans leurs salle commune discutait de leur future sortie :  
-Avec les Gryffondors ! Dit Pansy.  
-Génial ! S'écrièrent Théo et Drago avant de fixer d'un regard à la fois gênés et soucieux.  
Pansy les regarda d'un œil amusé; elle avait bien remarquée leurs petits jeux et leurs réactions dès que l'on évoquait la maison rouge et or. Elle avait compris que cela venait d'une fille, mais laquelle ? Elle hésitait entre Hermione Granger et Ginny  
Weasley mais sachant que miss-je-sais-tout sortais avec Krum ce ne pouvait pas être elle, si ? Granger correspondait parfaitement au style de Théo, brune, intelligente et toujours la tête dans les bouquins alors que Drago allait parfaitement avec  
la benjamine Weasley ; de beaux yeux verts et un fort caractère... Mais au final, qui craquait sur qui ?

* * *

 **Je sais ce chapitre est court le deuxième aussi mais après il seront plus longs dites-moi si ça vous plaît:)**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Le départ

Les Serpentards avaient la tête ailleurs, en cours de biologie personne n'étaient attentifs, même pas Théodore Nott. Ce dernier était perdus dans ses pensées, il imaginait le visage d'Hermione et se trouvait lui même incroyablement niais. Le jeune garçon

repensait à la première fois où il avait réellement admiré la jeune femme. C'était le soir du bal, elle avait descendue les marches d'un air un peu gêné mais réellement heureux. Ce jour là il aurait dû être son cavalier il aurait dû être Victor Krum...

Tout le monde avait admiré la jeune fille appelée habituellement miss-je-sais-tout durant la soirée et il avait même surpris les jumeaux Weasley à la regarder avec envie. Mais un regard en particulier l'avait dérangé celui de son ami : Drago Malefoy.  
Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas simplement admiré il s'était extasié et avait été ébahi devant la beauté de la jeune fille. Sa cavalière de l'époque l'avait lâché en remarque son regard envieux envers les deux amoureux.

Le "prince des Serpentards" était également distrait. Bien qu'il n'eut pas l'habitude d'écouter en classe, aujourd'hui il était réellement dans la lune. Ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que le garçon assis deux rangs devant lui rêvait exactement

de la même chose. Il repassait en boucle les images du soir du bal dans sa tête il enviait Krum,tout d'abord pour ses talents au quidditch mais surtout pour son actuel petit ami ne se rendait même pas compte de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir dans l'enlacer,  
l'embrasser, lui tenir la mai...

-Monsieur Malefoy!

Drago sortis soudainement de ses pensées, le cri du professeur réveillant également Théodore au passage.

–10 points en moins pour Serpentard et en plus de cela vous serez de corvée de ménage ce soir ! Monsieur Nott également, vous m'aviez habitué à mieux, vous me décevez beaucoup !

Drago baissa la tête,"Génial !"pensa-t-il, encore une corvée !

Son amour pour Granger finirai par le tuer.

Théodore cependant étais réjouis, le jeudi soir étant le jour de corvée des Gryffondors, avec un peu de chance il pourrait peut-être passer du temps avec Hermione.

Son amour pour Granger finirai par le rendre fou.

Cette dernière était comme toujours à la bibliothèque concentré sur ses devoirs, quand soudain une main vint se poser sur ses yeux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot des lèvres s'étaient collées aux siennes et elle compris très vite

à qui elles appartenaient.

–Victor… Elle put enfin ouvrir les yeux et regarder son petit ami.

– Mionne… Je vais partir. Voyant son air triste il reprit :je dois repartir en Bulgarie, ma famille, mes amis, ils m'attendent…

– Quand pars-tu ?

–Maintenant. Une petite larme coula le long de la joue d'Hermione malgré elle, Victor la regarda avec tendresse et elle parti l'accompagner pour son départ.

Les adieux avait été difficile mais il n'avait pas eu à prononcer un seul mot elle avait réalisé que leur histoire était finie.

Sur un baiser et un sanglots, il était parti…

* * *

 **Voila ce chapitre est un peu plus long! Dites moi si ça vous plaît et n'oubliez pas: un Rewiew et Drago ou Theodore pensera à vous en cours ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:Crise de nerfs

Théodore Nott était en générale très chanceux mais ce soir là on aurait pus croire que le jeune Serpentard avait bu une entière bouteille de Felix Felicis car sa punition les avaient réunis lui, Drago et sa future petite amie (s'il osait un jour lui dévoiler  
ses sentiments). Elle rangeait un dortoir de première année grâce à la magie pendant que Drago et Théo, assis sur un lit l'admirait.

-« Bon les gars, on se bouge! » Dit-elle en se retournant vers eux d'un air mécontent. Les deux amis se levèrent et se mirent donc au travail.  
Une heure plus tard les corvées touchées à leurs fins, ils avaient pus discuter, plaisanter et aucun des deux n'avaient étés avantagés par la Gryffondore. Théodore était fatigué et partit donc se coucher à contrecoeur de quitter Hermione, le deuxième  
Serpentard cependant decida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui parler :

-« Granger je peux te parler cinq minutes? »

-« Bien sur Malefoy. »

-« Je t'apprécie bien et j'aimerai savoir si tu accepterai une sortie rien que moi et toi...»

-« Toi et moi.» Rectifia t-elle avant de rougir de son habitude à tout corriger. « Mais... oui, j'aimerai beaucoup.»

Drago l'avait trouvé incroyablement mignonne à rougir pour une simple bétise et de plus elle avait accepté son rendez vous. Le jeune homme était euphorique mais ne laissait rien paraître, il la gratifia d'un sourire avant de retourner dans son dortoir.

Vendredi, jour de sortie, de rendez vous. Drago se réveilla de bonne humeur avant de se préparer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant : chemise foncé pour faire ressortir son teint pâle,(que Zabini aimait qualifier de vampire) cheveux parfaitement  
coiffés car il se l'avouait lui même, il n'avait jamais autant douter pour une fille. Hermione Granger le faisait craquer, il la trouvait magnifique, brillante,drôle, bref parfaite; mais le jeune garçon ne savait absolument pas si tout  
ses sentiments étaient réciproques et avec elle il n'était sur de rien. D'habitude les filles tombaient aux pieds des trois Serpentards. Blaise, Drago et Théo étaient sombres, mystérieux et plutôt beaux garçons mais la Gryffondore était différente,  
elle détestait les garçons qui enchaînaient les relations ( Zabini était donc rayé de la liste ) et n'était sortie qu'avec qu'un seul homme: Victor Krum. Drago observa son reflet dans le miroir; le plus grand joueur de quidditch de Bulgarie n'avait  
rien à voir avec lui, il était grand, musclé, bronzé,plus âgé et était ( comme Théodore ) un brun ténébreux ( d'après ce que disaient les filles ). Mais après tout il savait qu'elle ne s'attachait pas au physique et puis de toute façons il possédait  
quand même un certain charme...

Théodore, ignorant totalement le rencard entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondore, mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle quand son meilleur ami blond arriva un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles:

-«Pourquoi t'es aussi content?» Demanda t-il

«Je vais passer la journée avec Mione!»

«Mione?! Depuis quand tu l'appel comme ça?! Et puis comment t'as eu ce rencard? Hier soir après que je sois allé me coucher, t'es vraiment un sale traître! Hurla-t-il avant de quitter la table fou de rage, il n'avait jamais réagit au quart de tour comme  
ça...Toute la salle avait entendue son petit discours mais heureusement seulement la fin, personne ne savait donc de qui Théodore était apparemment amoureux et avec qui Drago Malefoy semblait sympathiser. Tous sauf une: Hermione, elle, elle savait  
que Drago lui avait proposé une sortie et en avait donc très rapidement déduis que Théo parlait d'elle. Victor venait de partir, elle aimait beaucoup le Serpentard mais elle n'était pas prête à avoir de suite une relation, du moins c'est ce dont elle  
essayait de se persuader.

Drago passa finalement la matinée près de sa belle mais l'après midi venu ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur groupes d'amis respectifs. Le jeune Malefoy arriva inquiet près de Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Ce dernier avait la tête baissé, un mélange de colère  
et d'amertume sur son visage.

«Alors c'était bien?» Demanda Parkinson  
Drago hocha la tête.

«Ben maintenant je suis fixée, plus qu'à savoir pour Théodore mais j'ai plus trop de doutes là quand même...» Enchaîna t-elle  
«Quoi?» Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête.  
«J'ai bien remarqué votre petit jeux. Vous êtes amoureux d'Hermione Granger!»

Décidément cette fille perçait toujours leurs secrets. Ils décidèrent de ne plus mentir, enfin:

«Ok, j'aime bien Granger... mais c'est pas parce que t'as eu un rendez vous avec elle que t'as gagné. C'est moi qui l'aurai à la fin! Dit Théodore, défiant Drago  
«Alors là, jamais!» Affirma Drago, le défiant en retour.

Le jeux était lancé et les deux participants étaient biens décidés à conquérir LEURS Gryffondore.

* * *

 **Voila le 3eme chapitre est terminé n'oubliez pas: un review et Théodore ou Drago aura un rencard avec vous!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Confessions Weasleyenne

«Cher journal cette semaine il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy ont eux un comportements bizarre, j'ai eu un rendez vous avec ce dernier et j'ai appris que le premier était apparemment amoureux de moi. Et puis... Victor est  
parti, je n'ai presque pas pleuré mais je reste très triste, il a été mon premier petit ami et il m'a prouvé que j'étais maintenant une jeune femme et plus une simple fillette. En revanche je ne pense pas l'avoir réellement aimé, je le croyais mais  
Lavande m'a expliquée que j'aurais due ressentir comme des «papillons dans le ventre» apparemment. Si c'est ça l'amour alors je suis mal partie parce que les seuls moments où je ressent cette sensation, c'est quand je suis avec Drago... et Théodore...»

Hermione referma son journal intime, une habitude moldue qu'elle avait perdue mais avait ensuite retrouvé à l'arrivée de Victor. Elle trouvait le principe d'un journal intime ridicule mais avec cela elle s'exprimait librement, comme elle ne l'aurai  
fait avec personne. D'ailleurs le texte qu'elle venait d'écrire était sorti tout seul, elle n'avait même jamais réfléchie à l'hypothèse d'éprouver des sentiments pour Drago ou Théodore...

« Encore en train de faire tes devoirs!» Ginny venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.»  
«Non c'est...juste un truc que j'écris.»  
«Ah ok...»  
«Je peux te confier quelque chose?» Demanda t-elle, la benjamine Weasley était devenue sa confidente malgré son âge. Elle l'admirait, même avec six frère elle avait réussie à se forger un caractère à la foie fort et féminin.  
«Tu as déjà été amoureuse?» Hermione se donna une gifle intérieurement. Bien sur que oui qu'elle avait déjà été amoureuse ! Depuis le premier jour où elle avait vue Harry plus exactement, mais ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Cho Chang.  
«Bien sur, pourquoi?» Dit elle en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à la question  
«Quesque ça fait?»  
«Je ne sais pas exactement mais moi je deviens toute timide et j'ai mal au ventre comme... des papillons.»  
«Oh...»  
«Théo et Drago?»  
Hermione ouvra de grands yeux:  
«Comment tu le sais?!»  
«J'ai entendue le groupe des Serpentard en parler tout à l'heure, t'inquiète pas!  
La première Gryffondore rigola suivit par la seconde. Les deux filles continuèrent leur discussions jusqu'à l'heure du repas du soir, Hermione expliquant en détail ses probables sentiments et Ginny la conseillant ouvertement.

La nuit était tombée et un élève en particulier n'arrivais pas à s'endormir. Un Serpentard avait les yeux grands ouverts, réfléchissant à un plan. Un plan pour ne pas laisser Drago Malefoy séduire la fille de ses rêves. Théodore avait chaud, trop chaud,  
à force de penser sans cesse, il allait exploser. Il enfila un bas de pyjama et laissa son torse à découvert, une fois à l'extérieur il se posa sur un banc et ferma les yeux.  
Au même moment Hermione Granger n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir, des idées pleins la tête elle décida de sortir de cette chambre où elle étouffait. Dehors elle ne fut même pas surprise de trouver le Serpentard aux yeux sombres, elle s'installa à ses  
cotés et ferma les yeux.

Au bout de plusieurs heures Théodore rouvrit les yeux et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Granger dormant calmement, enlacée dans ses bras. Il était tôt et le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais il n'avait pas froid, elle lui donnait toute  
cette tendresse, cette chaleur qu'il n'avais jamais eu...

* * *

 **Et voila le 4 eme chapitre est là ! N'oubliez pas un review et vous pourrez dormir dans les bras de Drago ou Théodore ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Hallucinations

Ce moment il le garderai pour toujours dans son esprit, elle, blottie dans ses bras, un air apaisé sur le visage. Il savait qu'il pourrai la rendre heureuse mais elle, qu'en pensait elle?

Hermione se réveilla à son tour, des bras l'enlaçaient et elle devina Théodore derrière elle grâce à sa gourmette autour du poignet. La miss-je-sais-tout aurait due normalement réagir, mais elle se sentait bien à cet instant précis et pour rien au monde  
elle ne voulait se séparer de lui maintenant: les papillons étaient revenus...  
Le jeune Serpentard fut surpris de ne voir aucune réaction chez la jeune fille. Ne voulant pas rater l'occasion il pencha sa tête vers la sienne et déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou. La Gryffondore appréciait ce moment, elle n'était pas sur de ses  
sentiments pour Théodore mais avec lui elle n'avait pas besoins de parler, elle se sentait libre et elle pouvait assumer son coté intello. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que aucun des deux ne prononcent un seul mot. Théodore avait arrêté de réfléchir,  
il voulait juste rester au près d'elle, pour toujours. La jeune fille commença à remuer mais il ne voulait pas la laisser partir et il garda ses mains posés sur ses avants-bras de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Hermione se retourna vers lui, elle détailla  
son visage: bruns, les yeux foncés: dans son regard on pouvait voir de la peur, de l'inquiétude mais aussi une forme de colère mélangée à une grande part de tendresse. Elle connaissait ce visage mais au fil des années le Serpentard avait changé, il  
était devenu grand, musclé et il s'était forgé un caractère propre à lui et non plus à Malefoy.  
Elle voulait éteindre cette peur et cette colère dans son regard.  
«Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore» pensa t-elle. Pour une fois, elle décida d'écouter son cœur; une seconde plus tard, elle l'embrassait. Théodore prit son visage entre ses mains, ce baiser il l'avait attendu longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'il  
ne voulait l'arrêter pour rien au monde.  
Leurs lèvres se détachèrent enfin et il rouvrit les yeux: elle n'était plus là...

* * *

 **Je sais je sais ce chapitre est TRES court mais j'ai préféré le laisser comme ça plutôt que de le rallonger et que ce soit bof bref n'oubliez pas un review et Drago ou Theodore vous embrassera ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Les règles du jeu

Drago commençait à s'inquiéter, cela faisait une semaine que Théodore n'avait pas dit un seul mot, il semblait triste et rien ni personne n'arrivait à le faire s'exprimer. Blaise et Pansy ne savaient plus quoi faire mais une chose avait retenu leur attention;  
/Hermione. Depuis que Théo etait dans cet état, celle ci n'était pas sortie de son dortoir. Que s'était il passé entre les deux adolescents?

Le Serpentard aux cheveux bruns réfléchissait de plus en plus, la nuit il ne dormait presque pas, le jour il repassait encore et encore cette scène dans sa tête. Elle l'avait embrassé, ça voulait dire qu'elle l'appréciait ou simplement qu'elle se sentait  
/seule ce soir là? Mais elle s'était enfuie: peut-être qu'elle avait eu peur ou n'assumait elle pas? Elle ne sortait plus de son dortoir, avait elle honte?

Trop de questions sans réponses demeuraient dans son esprit, il n'en pouvait plus, il devait la voire: Maintenant!

Théodore se leva brusquement et marcha d'un pas pressé vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, il connaissait le mot de passe mais la femme dans ce tableau de malheur refuserai sûrement de le laisser entrer:

« S'il vous plaît ouvrez moi, le mot de passe est bravoure, je dois parler à Hermione Granger!»

A son grand étonnement la grosse dame le laissa entrer sans dire un mot.

Elle était là, assise devant la cheminée, les yeux perdus dans la couleur éclatante du feux. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille qui tourna sa tête vers lui:

« Théo, comment t'es entré?» Dit-elle.

«On s'en fiche de ça, il faut qu'on discute.»

Elle hocha la tête.

«Tu m'a embrassé...» Continua t-il.

«Je sais mais, je... ça voulait rien dire! Je t'aime beaucoup Théodore mais si il doit se passer quelque chose entre nous ça prendra plus de temps...»

«Je comprend mais.. il y a possibilité de quelque chose entre nous?» Répondit-il un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

«Peut-être...» Dit elle en rougissant.

«Alors génial...» Il posa les genoux par terre, remis une mèche de

cheveux derrière l'oreille de la belle Gryffondore, pris son visage entre ses deux mains et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

Une fois le garçon dehors, Hermione poussa un long soupir, il ne lui en voulait pas, elle était soulagée. Mais la Gryffondore restait préoccupée, les papillons prenaient une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie, notamment quand Théodore était  
/là, ils étaient apparus quand elle était dans ses bras mais également pendant son rendez vous avec Drago quand il lui avait pris la main.

Une fois sorti de la salle commune des Gryffondors, Théo se dirigea vers les escaliers mais une voix l'arrêta:

« Monsieur Nott!»

En se retournant il vit la femme du tableau qui lui parlait:

«Je ne sais pas si elle vous aime, vous ou l'autre garçons mais s'il vous plaît ne la rendez plus triste, cette petite est sensible et je m'y suis attachée, prenez soin d'elle s'il vous plaît...» Dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

«L'autre garçon?» Demanda t-il d'un air curieux: «Victor Krum?»

«Non, l'autre Serpentard aux cheveux blonds.»

«Drago?» Il rassura la grosse dame et s'empressa de redescendre dans la grande salle où ses amis déjeunaient.

«Il faut qu'on instaurent des règles!»

Malefoy releva la tête, deux mains venaient de se poser sur la table devant lui.

«Hein?»

«Pour que l'un de nous deux ai Hermione Granger, il faut des règles sinon on fera n'importe quoi.» Dit il

«Ok, passe moi une feuille et un crayon: règle n°1: On se dit tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle. Alors dit moi!»

«Elle m'a embrassé. Et elle s'est enfuie, c'est pour ça que je disais rien mais je lui en ai parlé et elle regrette rien, t'es entrain de perdre Malefoy!» Dit-il en lui jetant un regard malicieux.

Il le regarda avec froideur: « Règle n°2: Tous les coups sont permis, sauf la violence et la magie. »

« Regle n°3: c'est un jeu mais ELLE n'est pas un jeu, il faudra l'ecouter avant tout, hors de question de l'obliger à quoi que ce soit les gars!» Blaise avait enfin réagit, depuis le début il s'était montré sans avis mais au final il n'était ni pour  
Théo

ni pour Drago, il était pour Hermione. «C'est mon amie maintenant et si vous lui faites du mal, je vous casse la gueule!» Lui même n'aurai jamais cru être si protecteur.

«T'inquiète Zabini!» Répondirent ils avec un grand sourire.

Ils passèrent une heure à énumérer des règles quand Pansy arriva:

«Vous faites quoi les mecs?»

«Des règles pour Hermione» Dit Théo.

La jeune fille prit la liste posée sur la table, la parcouru rapidement et écrivit tout en l'énonçant:

«*Règle n°20: Ne JAMAIS tuer les papillons.»

«Hein? C'est quoi le rapport?» Dit Drago en entendant son amie.

«Le rapport c'est que quand une fille est amoureuse elle ressent un truc ridicule qui s'appel les papillons dans le ventre. J'ai discuté avec Hermione et si vous lui enlevez ces foutus papillons vous aurez à faire à moi!»

«Depuis quand tu discute avec Hermione?» Demanda Zabini

«Depuis qu'on s'est rendues compte qu'être la seule fille dans un groupe de mec c'était pas facile tout les jours!» Dit elle avant de tourner les talons pour retourner dans son dortoir.

«Je serai l'arbitre les mecs!» Énonça Blaise revenant à la discussion.

«Ok et ben, que le meilleur gagne!» Dirent les deux garçons en se serrant la main.

* * *

 **Voili voilou 6eme chapitre fait par contre (ce n'est pas un avertissement ou je sais pas quoi ) je ne sais vraiment pas si ça vous plait et j'ai l'impression de faire ça pour rien alors please un review parce que je pense que je vais arreter... Et n'oubliez pas un review et Drago ou Theo viendront vous voir pour se réconcilier (j'avais pas trop d'inspi pour ça j'avoue ^^)**


	7. Chapter 0

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je dois vous expliquer que je ne peux pas continuer cette fanfiction si je n'ai aucun soutient je ne sais pas si quelqu'un me lit ni si cela vous plaît donc si vous voulez que je continue je vous demande des reviews et  
que vous partagiez cette fanfiction sinon je n'aurai plus l'envie de continuer... Merci d'avance**


	8. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous! Je sais, je sais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais je n'en n'avais plus trop l'envie. Bref passons aux reviews:**

 **Cobra: Oui j'ai pris conscience de ça et le problème était qu'avant j'écrivais mes chapitres grâce a mon portable ce qui était une erreur et maintenant je les écris à l'ordinateur il doit donc y avoir moins de fautes et de mots collés, non?  
Pour ton deuxième message et celui de Lola: je ne vais pas arrêter normalement si je continue à avoir des retours bons ou mauvais tantqu'ilssont constructifs je continuerai donc pour m'aider partagez! :D**

 **Bref je vous laisse decouvrir le chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre7: Frères de cœurs

Les vacances étaient arrivées vite, trop vite.

Hermione était évidemment aller passé le séjour au Terrier avec les Weasley et Harry. Mais Poudlard lui manquait ainsi que les deux Serpentards.

La vie au Terrier était magique, elle discutait de tout avec Harry et Ron, se confiait à Ginny, rigolait avec les jumeaux et préparait des gâteaux avec Molly pendant qu'Arthur était très pris par son travail au ministère. Ils étaient devenus sa

deuxième famille mais Fred et George étaient définitivement devenus ses grands frères protecteurs.

-Hermignonne! Tu as reçu une lettre...Énonça George, un sourire en coin.

-C'est mes parents? Demanda t-elle.

-Oh...non...;

«Hermione, cela fait seulement une semaine que je ne te vois plus et tu me manque déjà, blablabla...Signé: Drago Malefoy.»

C'est une blague?! Depuis quand il t'envoie ça lui? Dit-il après lu la lettre.

\- Hé! Lis pas mon courrier!

-Explique nous, sinon on va lui rendre une petite visite... Dit Fred qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Hermione tenta de récupérer la lettre et finit donc par leur raconter toute l'histoire.

-Et toi? Demanda Fred à la fin de l'explication.

-Moi quoi?

-T'as des sentiments pour l'un des deux ou pas?

-C'est... compliqué, mais de toute façons j'ai pas à vous le dire! Cria Hermione avant d'attraper la lettre et de quitter la pièce.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent d'un air malicieux:

-On va pas la lâcher, hein?

George hocha la tête, répondant à la question de son frère, les deux Weasley allaient bien s'amuser.

« Hermione, cela fait seulement une semaine que je ne te vois plus et tu me manque déjà, je me trouve ridicule à t'avouer cela mais je sais que je dois être sincère. Théo m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passée, je ne suis pas énervé, ni contre toi, ni contre  
/lui mais à partir de maintenant je vais redoubler d'efforts.

Drago

Elle venait de finir de lire sa lettre, « redoubler d'efforts » qu'avait il voulu dire par là? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'écrire des lettres de ce style...

Le lendemain Hermione fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte, elle eu à peine le temps de se lever que les jumeaux entrèrent dans la pièce:

\- On va faire un petit test! Annonça Fred.

-Mais vous êtes malades, je viens de me réveiller et je suis encore en pyjama!

-S'il te plaît! Supplièrent-ils.

Voyant leurs regards de tendresse elle prit la feuille et la survola rapidement:

Entoure la réponse de ton choix

Préfère tu:

*les bruns * les blonds

*les yeux noirs *les yeux gris

*intelligents *honnêtes

*teint mate *teint pâle

-Vous êtes sérieux? Plus évident c'est possible? Demanda t-elle.

-Hé! On s'est embêtés pour trouver une qualités à Malefoy, tu devrais nous applaudir!

Hermione refusa et les mit dehors pendant qu'ils rigolaient.

Elle devait se l'avouer cette histoire prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie au fils des jours... Le brun ou le blond? Elle avait beau réfléchir elle n'arrivait pas à choisir l'un des deux...

Drago avait rejoint Théodore pour les vacances ainsi que Blaise. Ils passaient leurs temps à jouer au quidditch ensembles quand ils ne se séparaient pas; le brun lisait, le blond s'entraînait à la magie et Zabini les observait.

Blaiseavait remarqué du changement dans leurs comportements, Théo dessinait de plus en plus pendant que Drago écrivait sans cesse; et leurs «créations» s'apparentaient bizarrement à une certaine Gryffondore... Il avait été surpris de voir

que ses deux amis avaient craqués sur la jeune fille, Malefoy l'avait toujours traité méchamment, cependant Nott traînait beaucoup avec elle sans pour autant qu'ils soient proches.

Enrevanche Hermione était devenue son amie, il l'a voyait comme une petite sœur et il était prêt à la défendre coûte que coûte.

Son comportement avait changé, le jours où le jeune homme s'était rendu compte de sa gentillesse et de son courage, jusqu'alors il n'avait vu que son intelligence qui la rendait agaçante.

La jeune fille était devenue son amie pour les mêmes raisons, avant il n'était qu'un «ami de Malefoy», en y réfléchissant elle avait réellement découvert: Théodore le jour où elle s'était rendue compte de leurs points communs, Drago quand elle avait  
/compris qu'il était seulement un adolescent victime de ses parents, Blaise en voyant dans ses yeux autre choses que du simple dédain et Pansy en découvrant les mêmes comportements qu'elle face aux garçons ainsi qu'à son aptitude à répondre au tac  
/au tac aux gens.

Plus les années passaient et plus elle avait de bons amis. Ainsi que plus les jours passaient, plus la taille des papillons augmentaient...

* * *

 **Voilà donc vous aurez remarquésque ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, je n'ai pas de taille, c'est un peu comme je le sens. Donc j'ai eu beaucoup de rewievs parlant desmotscollés (je sais mon humour est pas tipe tope) des mots collés* et normalement (à part si ça se decalle) dans les deux derniers chapitres c'est réglé non?**

 **Bref à part ça je vous remercie et n'oubliez pas: un review et un partage et: (pour une fois deux choses)**

 **-Fred et George deviendront vos grands frères  
–Drago ou Theodore vous écrirons une lettre d'amour ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde, j'ai enfin compris comment poster des chapitres sur ordinateur... bref merci pour tout vos avis, je vous laisse lire !**

Chapitre 8: Surprise !

Hermione venait de s'évader de la maison Wealsey après qu'une dispute ait éclatée entre Harry et Ron. Elle avança tranquillement dans le jardin situé derrière le Terrier pour se reposer quand elle remarqua que les pierres étaient bizarrement disposées. La jeune fille suivit le petit chemin de cailloux jusqu'à tomber sur deux grosses pierres marquées de chiffres. Elle lut à haute voie : -Un...deux...

-Troie. Dit une voie derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement, un garçon blond la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Malefoy... Soupira-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha doucement jusqu'à la bloquer contre le mur avant de l'entourer de ses bras, appuyés contre la paroi :

-Hermione... les lettres ne suffisent plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Souffla-t-elle.

-Hermione... IL reprit soudain son sérieux en la regardant dans les yeux :

-Je sais que tu pense avoir aimé, et... et qu'on t'as déçu mais sache que l'on t'as aimé et que toi aussi tu as déçu... Mais je veux juste te dire que je sais que je te décevrai dans le futur, mais je ferai tout pour me rattraper parce que... je t'aime... Il avait eu du mal à dire ces derniers mots. Il mit sa main sur sa joue pendant qu'elle le regardait. Tendrement ses doigts glissèrent vers son épaule puis sa hanche et finirent par prendre la sienne :

-Un...deux... Dit-il en se reculant.

-Trois.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes : ses lèvres étaient posées sur celles de Drago et ses bras autour de son cou.

Une heure plus tard elle se retrouvait seule dans son propre lit complètement perdue. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, alors c'était ça l'amour ? Aimer quelqu'un, c'était faire n'importe quoi ? Et puis merde elle ne comprenait rien ! Elle avait eu sincèrement envie d'embrasser Drago mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangée que Théo fasse de même. Elle voulait juste que sa s'arrête, mais enfaîte non... Imaginer une seule journée sans les papillons était inconcevable, pourtant avant elle s'en sortait bien. Elle fit donc la conclusion suivante : Pas de papillons = pas de problèmes.

Drago quand à lui rêvassait dans sa chambre, il rigolait, qu'est-ce que son père dirait s'il apprenait que son fils unique s'évadait du manoir pour aller embrasser une « sang de bourbe » ? Il lui crierai dessus sans doute, l'enfermerai dans sa chambre, le frapperai probablement... Mais tout cela il s'en fichait, embrasser Hermione, passer ne serait ce qu'une seconde avec elle valait tout les bleus du monde.

La rentrée venue tout les élèves se retrouvaient à la gare de Kings Cross : des parents de première année disaient au revoir à leurs enfants, les plus âgés en revanche s'amusaient de la bêtise des plus jeunes ; Hermione quand à elle attendaient en compagnie de ses amis le Poudlard Express, les jumeaux les accompagnaient également en charriant la jeune fille au passage, tout le voyage avait été parsemé d'allusions douteuses sur sa vie amoureuse qu' Harry et Ron n'avaient pas compris. Elle savait qu'elle devrait leur dire mais pourquoi ? La jeune fille leur cachait déjà certaines chose comme le fait qu'elle correspondait toujours avec Victor par exemple ou celui d'apprécier certains Serpentards, alors devait-elle leur avouer ses probables sentiments pour Drago et Théodore ? Non, ou du moins pas tout de suite.

Son regard survola la foule et deux yeux captèrent son attention, des yeux sombres dont elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher. Pourtant à cotes, deux yeux gris l'observaient également, du gris parsemé de vert qui la faisait rougir... Les prochains mois allaient être mouvementés.

 **Voila ! Je vous signale au passage que je publie également cette histoire sur Wattpad donc ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **Bref j'attends vos avis et n'oubliez pas :**

 **Un review et Drago vous fera une petite visite surprise ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous, je sais, je sais j'ai été trèèèèès longue pour publier ce chapitre mais je n'en avais pas la motivation et pas vraiment le temps non plus mais bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :**

Chapitre 9 : Exceptionnelle

Après avoir déposé ses valises dans son dortoir, Hermione prit une douche et commença à s'habiller. Elle se regarda dans le miroir : ni grosse ni mince, ni grande ni petite, en clair :ni belle ni moche. La brunette n'avait rien de spécial, à part peut-être ses cheveux indomptable qui lui valait le surnom de « lionne » en plus de son caractère. La Gryffondore finit de s'habiller, un jean et une simple chemise accompagnée de la cravate de sa maison et descendit rejoindre ses amis.

L'après-midi même, entourée de tous les élèves de Poudlard, elle réfléchit et dit soudain :

-En faite l'amitié c'est bizarre, tu te dis qu'il y a sept milliards d'abrutis sur la planète et que t'en choisis cinq ou six et tu te dis : eux c'est mes abrutis préférés.

-Alors on est des abrutis ? Dit Harry, qui l'avait entendu, avec un sourire.

-Je vous l'apprends ?

Le trio d'or rigola jusqu'à ce que Théodore Nott les interrompe :

-Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais je peux te parler Hermione ?

-Vas-y.

-Seul à seul ?Dit il un peu gêné.

-Si tu dois lui dire quelque chose tu peux le faire devant nous. Répondit Ron à sa place.

-Elle peut me parler sans ton aide Weasley, Granger ?

Hermione prit la main qu'il lui tendait en lançant un regard rassurant aux deux garçons. Le Serpentard l'emmena loin des regards :

-J'ai appris pour Malefoy, c'est loyal, chacun son baiser mais lui a eu une sortie... Je peux ?

-Bien sur, dix-huit heure, mardi prochain, chaudron baveur... Dit elle en commençant à partir.

-Quelle audace Granger ! Lui répondit-il en la rattrapant par la main. Tu n'est pas chez les Gryffondors pour rien !

-Quelle déduction Nott ! Tu devrais aller chez les Serdaigle !

Il leva un sourcil avant d'ajouter en murmurant :

-Dommage...

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu devras un baiser à Drago...Dit il en l'embrassant soudainement et en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle finit par se reculer, un sourire aux lèvres après avoir intensifié le baiser.

-N'oublie pas, mardi prochain, 18 heures... Commença t-elle.

-Au chaudron baveur ! Termina t-il.

Elle retourna, les joues rouges, vers ses deux amis, attendant la futur question :

-Tu... nous explique ? Finit par demander Harry.

-C'est quoi cette histoire avec Nott ? Enchaîna Ron.

-Je... je crois que j'ai bien plus à vous raconter qu'une simple histoire avec Nott...

De son côté Théodore arriva vers le groupe de Serpentard, un air rêveur dans les yeux :

-Oh... Hermione ? Demanda Blaise.

Dès son prénom énoncé Drago releva la tête.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire face au regards interrogateur de son ami.

-Pour te résumer Malefoy : bisous, sortie et beaucoup d'amour, dit-il un sourire en coin.

-Bien sur ouais, répondit l'intéressé, la sortie j'accepte, le bisous tu m'explique ?

-Une irrémédiable envie de l'embrasser...

-Attends, quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt?!

-Je vais le tuer !

-Ronald Weasley ! Tu t'assoies tout de suite !

Le rouquin, une fois reposé sur le banc, commença à faire la tête.

-Pour te répondre Harry, je ne vous l'ai pas dit à cause de cette réaction justement !

-Mais... tu aurais due nous en parler...

-BREF ! On a compris, mais tu vas faire quoi toi ? Dit soudainement Ron.

-J'en sais rien Ron... rien du tout...

-Ils te plaisent ? Après un hochement de tête de la jeune fille, il demanda : Pourquoi ?

-Drago est sérieux, touchant, si si je vous jure, gentil, oui ça aussi je vous le jure et son sourire quand il éclate de rire est... magnifique...

Après une grimace de dégoût des garçons, elle enchaîna :

-Et Théo est... intelligent, drôle, gentil aussi et ses yeux sont... rieurs, on peut y voir tellement de joie si l'on n'y fait attention !

-C'est bizarre... Dit Harry

-Quoi donc ?

Ron finit sa phrase en disant :

-Tu as l'air amoureuse mais... des deux...

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit review ça me ferait très plaisir :)**

 **Et n'oubliez pas, un review et vous aurez une future sortie avec Théodore ou Drago ;)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Désoléééééé, vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais comme je vous l'ai dit j'ecris mes chapitres sur papier et je les retranscrits ensuite sur ordinateur mais aujourd'hui (pour Noël) j'ai eu mon ORDINATEEEEUUUUUR! Bref ^^ je vous laisse à votre lecture:**

Chapitre 10: Ce satané sourire.

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentards, le bourreau des cœurs de Poudlard; et je suis amoureux d'Hermione Granger. C'est un problème. Tout ça a commencé le soir du bal, jusqu'ici je la traitais de la pire des façons. Quand je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvé... tellement belle! Toutes mes certitudes sur le fait d'une maison supérieure ont disparues. Elle m'a vue, les yeux grands ouverts sur elle, ses joues sont devenues un peu rouges, c'était... tellement mignon! Pour une fois je n'ai pas réfléchie et mon instinct m'a guidé jusqu'à elle, mais comme un imbécile j'ai juste marmonné un: « Salut » tout tremblant et gênée, et soudain, ce con de Victor Krum l'as pris doucement par le bras pour l'emmener danser, mais juste avant, elle m'a sourit; et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé, avec ce sourire, ce satané sourire...

Encore, jusque là tout allait bien, je me contentais de la regarder dans les couloirs, mais il a fallu que mon meilleur ami tombe amoureux d'elle lui aussi. Je sais que Théo n'a rien choisie mais ça m'emmerde. Sacrément d'ailleurs. Ils ont des points communs, contrairement à nous. Maintenant tout se déroule comme une compétition, mais le pire c'est pas ça, oh que non... ça a commencé quand je me suis mis à dessiner: Hermione évidemment, et que mon père est tombé dessus, une dispute a éclatée et il m'a hurlé:

Ces parents sont moldus, tu ne dois pas t'approcher d'elle!

Mais on s'en fout de ça papa! Regarde comme elle est belle! Et intelligente! Et... parfaite!

Depuis, je ne peux plus voire mes parents et pendant un an je resterai à Poudlard, même pendant les vacances. Je me fiche de ça, mon père est un vrai fou et ma mère lui obéit coûte que coûte... Si je dois passer un an exilé pour Hermione, je le ferai, et je l'aurai.

 **Voilaaaaaaa, un chapitre assez court sur les pensées de Drago qui, j'espère vous aura plut. Bref encore désolé de ce retard, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière et n'oubliez pas, un review et Drago ou Théodore vous défendra devant son père ;)**


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11: It's okay, I'm here.

Depuis l'aveu d'Hermione à ses amis, leurs discussions parlaient exclusivement de cela et elle n'en pouvait plus, mais devait reconnaître que aborder ce sujet l'aidait pour son choix. Son choix oui, car la jeune fille avait compris qu'elle ne pourrai pas garder les deux garçons éternellement. Justement, une voix vint interrompre ses pensées:

Hermignonne! Les deux frères Weasley arrivaient vers elle, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Oh... Génial! Dit-elle d'un air faussement dépitée.

Oui, nous aussi on est content de te voire!

Qu'es que vous voulez savoir?

Une toute petite chose sur ton histoire avec les Serpentards... Dit George.

«Évidemment» Pensa Hermione.

Toujours pas de préférence?

Aucune idée. Répondit la jeune fille en enchaînant:

Je sais pas si vous essayez de m'aider, mais c'est raté en tout cas... Dit-elle en s'en allant brusquement.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, confus. Hermione avait de l'audace mais elle ne leur avait jamais autant répondu d'une façons aussi froide que ces derniers jours.

En cours de potions, Théodore semblait contrarié, il n'avait pas répondu quand ses amis lui avait posé la question sur son comportement: pour une fois ce n'était pas Hermione. Enfin pas spécialement, il n'y avait aucune raisons précise. Il avait envie d'exploser, tout et rien n'allait.

Sa mère qui faisait défiler les hommes et dont tout le monde parlait sans faire attention.

Son père qu'il ne voyait jamais et dont il ne souhaitait même plus la présence.

Ses amis, les élèves, les professeurs, sa maison, sa famille: sa vie.

Au bords de la crise de nerfs il n'attendit pas la permission et s'enfuit en courant, quittant la salle de cours, sous les regards médusés de ses camarades: il avait une seule envie, crier.

« Les élèves sont en cours, ils vont t'entendre, attends un peu. » se dit-il. Mais trop tard.

Il cri. Il cri de toutes ses forces en passant devant les classes. Il cri jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voie, jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucun mot, plus aucun souffle. Tout les élèves sortent de leur classe, intrigués par la voie. Hermione à juste le temps de voir s'enfuir un garçon: brun, pull, chemise, cravate verte: Théodore.

Une seconde pour réagir, les papillons s'agitent. Alors que tout le monde rentre, elle, court après le Serpentard.

Nul part, il n'est nul part, mais une idée lui vient. Elle arrive face à un mur et dans sa tête une phrase se répète: Je veux voir Théodore Nott. Soudain une vieille porte se forme, la main sur la poignet qu'elle abaisse, elle rentre.

L'adolescent est recroquevillé sur lui même, les jambes pliées et la tête dans les bras, il va mal...

L'homme qu'elle connaît ressemble maintenant à un petit garçon perdu. Elle s'approche, s'assoit à ses côtés, pose sa tête sur son épaule, et prononce juste ces six mots:

Tout va bien, je suis là.

Et soudain, il se met à pleurer, il a conscience que le faire devant la fille qu'il aime ne l'avantage pas, mais il s'en fout.

Hermione est inquiète, elle le prend dans ses bras, ses sanglots le font trembler, elle le serre encore plus et il finit par ne plus bouger. Il respire, calmement. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, il va mieux.

Il voulait tout arrêter, mais il s'accrochait à ça, à ce visage, aux papillons.

 **Heeeyyyy, voilà, un petit chapitre de plus! Et n'oubliez pas, un review et vous pourrez serrer Drago ou Théodore dans vos bras!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Pour tes beaux yeux

J'ai pleuré devant Hermione Granger, la fille parfaite, celle que j'aime. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai juste... crié et explosé.

Mais, bref: tout cela n'a aucun sens, nos comportements à Drago et moi ont changés, il est devenu plus... romantique, attentif et moi, au contraire moins indifférent et plus réactif aux réactions des gens. Une chose m'inquiète, Granger je l'ai remarqué depuis longtemps, nous avons les mêmes intérêts: les cours, les livre sorciers et moldus, et réussir dans la vie quoi qu'il arrive. Mais malgré nos points communs, je n'avais jamais réellement prêté attention à elle en dehors du fait qu'elle fasse partie du « trio d'or » contrairement à Malefoy je l'estime depuis la première année, elle se fiche des avis des gens, si elle veut travailler, elle travaille, si elle veut crier, elle crie et pour tout ça je l'admire.

Et tout cela évidemment en plus du fait qu'elle a un charme fou, ses cheveux frisés indomptable, sa peau claire parsemée de taches de rousseurs et ses yeux noisettes brillants d'intelligence et de courage. Les deux filles avec qui j'ai eu une histoire ne m'ont jamais autant captivé, oui c'est le mot, « captivé », Hermione me captive. J'aime tout chez elle et je ne veux surtout pas devenir son ami... Mais comme je le disais, une chose m'inquiète, Lucius Malefoy a découvert l'amour de son fils pour Granger. IL l'a en quelque sorte exilé pendant une année entière à Poudlard, ce n'est pas très grave pour lui sachant que je suis également coincé ici pour un an mais qui est étrange c'est le manque de réaction chez Drago, il aime donc Hermione au point de renoncer à sa maison et à sa mère pendant tout ce temps?

En fait j'ai peur qu'il me la prenne, il est doué pour tout ce qui est histoire de cœur alors que je n'ai que très peu d'expériences.

Il m'a assuré qu'il ne ferait pas de mal ni à lui ni à elle mais il nous a souvent menti et je pense maintenant qu'il y a une énorme frontière entre ce que dit Drago et ce qu'il pense réellement.

Si ils finissent ensembles je devrais peut-être me sentir heureux qu'ils le soient?

Conneries.

 **Voilà voilà, j'aimerai bien lire quelques commentaires, ça me donne envie de continuer...**

 **Et n'oubliez pas: un review et Drago ou Théodore vous écrira une lettre. :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: Pourquoi tu l'aimes?

« Tout ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort »

C'était des conneries et Drago le savait, la rage qu'il ressentait à ce moment là le prouvait.

Théo était revenu en cours deux heures après le drame, un visage de nouveau impassible, plus une seule trace de pleurs ou de colère sur son visage. Et si Hermione ne l'avait pas trouvé là, dans la salle sur demande, jamais elle n'aurait pu deviner sa tristesse. Elle était bien avec lui, le rassurant, lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'elle était là. Il l'avait entouré de ses bras, elle l'avait calmé de sa voix douce pendant que ses doigts passaient lentement dans ses cheveux bruns.

Mais Drago ne voulait pas savoir, il assurait que tout le monde avait des problèmes et que Théo aurait du se contenir au lieu de courir dans les bras de Granger.

Il était jaloux et ça amusait beaucoup Hermione. Quand elle vit le visage du jeune Malefoy, noir et fou de jalousie, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'un air narquois elle s'assit face à lui posant ses mains sur les siennes:

Jaloux? Dit-elle après qu'il ait relevé la tête, surpris.

Pas du tout, j'ai... j'ai eu une sale note en cours de potions.

Oh... tu voudrais que je t'aides à réviser peut-être?

Drago retrouvit son sourire, ce qui plut à l'adolescente.

Si ça ne te derange pas...Pourquoi p...

Et ben Malefoy! Tu dragues des sales sangs de bourbe maintenant?!

Le jeune homme ne mit qu'une seconde à reagir avant d'ttraper le col du Serpentard qui avait osé prononcé ces mots et de le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques années il aurait pu, il avait prononcé ces mots. Il avait honte. Mais cette époque était finie et il corrigerait tous les imbéciles qui diraient de telles conneries à l'avenir.

Tu vas la fermer connard?!

J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? Cracha l'autre, plein de fierté.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva et le garçon finit par la fermer après que le poing du blond ce soit violemment abattu sur son menton

Monsieur Malefoy! Monsieur Dagonert! Stoppez cela sur le champ!

Drago se retourna et put observer le visage inquiétant de Mc Gonagall.

Mais madame!

Je ne veux rien savoir vous aurez tous les deux une retenue!

Mais professeur... Commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue.

Miss Granger je ne veux rien savoir j'ai dit! Taisez vous si vous ne voulez pas retenue vous aussi.

Cette dernière se tut et baissa la tête, gênée...

Ron, Harry, Fred et George discutaient tranquillement quand Ginny arriva:

Malefoy s'est fait coller.

Et? Demanda l'Élu.

Théo aussi.

Oh... et j'imagine qu'il y a un rapport entre ces deux retenues.

Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais un Serpentard a insulté Mione en la traitant de sang de bourbe et Drago lui a foutu dans la gueule.

Il a bien fait.

Vous pensez qu'il l'aime vraiment? Demanda Ron sceptique.

Il a l'air... Finit Ginny.

Et Théo dans tout ça?

Je suis amoureux d'elle.

Tous se retournèrent vers la voie qui venait d'intervenir.

Nott! On parlaient de toi justement! Énonça Fred avec un sourire moqueur.

J'avais cru comprendre. Ironisa le Serpentard. J'aime Hermione, reprit-il, et je sais que Drago aussi mais ça n'empêche en rien. Sur-ce, au revoir.

Et tu la rendrai heureuse? Demanda Harry pendant que Théodore commençait à partir.

Je ferais tout pour. Répondit-il.

Et pourquoi tu l'aimes?

J'en sais rien. Y'a trop de raisons.

En le voyant s'en aller, le groupe d'amis resta silencieux, tous se demandaient si Théodore en valait la peine.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14:

18 heures... Chaudron baveur!

Théodore marchait tranquillement dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard quand la porte d'une des salles de classe s'ouvrit et qu'une main attrapa son poignet.

Comment tu vas? Demanda Hermione en face de lui, inquiète.

Je... je vais bien

T'en es sur?

Elle finit par se détendre après qu'il lui ai répondu d'un hochement de tête.

Alors une retenue pour Malefoy? Demanda-t-il.

Oui, il m'a défendu...mais au fait, reprit elle après un léger silence, Harry t'as demandé pourquoi tu... pourquoi tu m'aimais, et tu n'as pas eu grand chose à dire...

Mais si j'ai... j'ai dit que

Tu n'as rien dit Théo. Ajouta-t-elle exaspérée.

Hermione! Je t'aime d'accord?! Je t'aime de ce putain d'amour qu'on voit plus assez! Quand je suis triste la seule chose qui me redonne le sourire c'est ton visage, juste ton magnifique visage. Quand tout le monde te trouve étrange et intello et qu'on me demande pourquoi je t'aime, je souris et je dis rien parce que j'ai pas envie qu'ils découvrent ce truc qui me rend heureux quand tu regardes simplement ton regard sur moi et qu'après ils se mettent à t'aimer eux aussi!

Hermione resta bouche bée, que répondre à cela? Rien, ou en tout cas pas des mots.

Mais lui attendait une réponse et chercher à capter son regard. Elle finit par le déposer tantôt sur ses yeux tantôt sur ses levres, elle approcha doucement son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Mais le Serpentard ne put en profiter qu'une seule seconde avant qu'elle commence à se retourner pour partir.

Impossible.

Il lui prit la main et déposa la sienne sur sa hanche avant de renouveler le baiser qu'Hermione ne refusa pas cette fois.

Après s'en être détachée elle lui rappela en s'en allant:

Et n'oublie pas notre rendez-vous ce soir, 18 heures...

Chaudron Baveur! J'ai pas oublié. Répondit il avec un grand sourire.

La Gryffondore commençait à culpabiliser, elle embrassait deux garçons, elle draguait deux garçons, deux garçons lui plaisait; elle sortait presque avec les deux. Malheureusement, malgré ses remords elle ne pouvait pas se décider et les papillons la consumait peu à peu de l'intérieur.

Mais t'es beau, Théo c'est bon! Cria Blaise derrière Théodore. Ce dernier s'admirait devant son miroir depuis dix minutes, chemise, costume, pour ce rencard il avait vu grand.

T'es sur que ça fait pas trop? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

Ben je sais pas, demande à Drago! Répondit Blaise, moqueur, avant de se tourner vers le blond.

Ce dernier était sur son lit, lisant un livre, la mine boudeuse.

Et ben Malefoy, tu réponds pas?

M'emmerde pas Blaise. Répondit il.

Tu as eu un rencard, j'ai un rencard Drago; c'est loyal. Finit par dire Théodore.

Le blond bougonna, le regard noir.

Mais Hermione! Tu vas pas mettre ça! Cria Ginny, derrière Hermione. La Gryffondore s'observa, elle avait mis un jean et un simple tee-shirt.

Pourquoi?

C'est LE rencard de l'année, tu ne peux pas mettre cette tenue.

Ginny faisait toujours une affaire d'état en ce qui concernait les vêtements. Mais cette fois, elle ne l'écouterait pas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la belle brune portait une robe noir à dentelle.

Théodore attendait la Gryffondore en bas des escaliers, impatient.

Quand il leva la tête il put la voire, descendant les marches, splendide, magnifique, belle. Il y avait tellement et pas assez de mot pour la décrire. On aurait put se croire dans un de ces films romantiques clichés; la jeune et magnifique princesse qui descendait les marches, arrivant peu à peu aux bras de son prince charmant. Mais malheureusement la vie n'était pas un compte de fée et Hermione était bien plus maladroite qu'une princesse. Pris de stress elle s'emmella les pieds et finit de descendre en roulant.

Oh merde! Mione ça va? Demanda Théodore, se jetant sur elle, inquiet.

La jeune fille releva la tête, décoiffée, l'air étonné, et... elle explosa de rire.

Le Serpentard eut instantanément le sourire aux lèvres, cette fille était parfaite.

Et ils vont où?

Au chaudron baveur. Répondit Ginny.

Et vous pensez qu'ils seront ensembles en revenant?

Ils sont presque déjà ensemble Harry, le problème c'est que ce soit pareil avec Malefoy...

Il faut qu'elle fasse un choix. Répondit le brun.

À sa place je choisirai Théo. Dit Ginny.

Bizarrement moi Drago... Marmonna Ron.

Pareil pour moi affirma Harry.

Pourquoi? C'est votre pire ennemi

Il a une bonne situation, je sais que l'argent ne change rien mais il peut la défendre et la protéger, et je pense qu'il est vraiment amoureux d'elle.

Les trois amis discutaient librement sans se douter qu'un Serpentard blond, caché derrière un mur, avait tout entendu.

Hermione, j'ai passé une superbe soirée avec toi.

Moi aussi Théo. Il était minuit passé et les deux élèves se disaient au revoir devant la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Je... j'espère que tu me choisiras. Dit il en lui déposant tendrement un baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner. Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres, rentra dans son dortoir. Sourire qu'elle perdit vite en se rappelant de quelques événements de la soirée.

Mione! Alors que s'est-il passé? Demanda Ginny qui semblait l'attendre depuis un moment déjà; et Hermione laissa échapper un long soupire, avant de tout lui raconter.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: Oups...

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé (après sa chute dans les escaliers). Les deux adolescents avaient tranquillement marchés jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur en discutant et rigolant, mais une fois installés une invitée surprise s'était incrustée. La jeune Alicia était venue à la table, très heureuse de retrouver Théodore, son ex petit ami.

Dès le moment où Hermione avait vu le regard de Théodore sur la jeune fille, ce même regard qu'il avait quand il posait les yeux sur elle, elle avait compris. Compris que ce jeune homme qu'elle pensait connaître était encore sous le charme de cette Alicia. La soirée s'était mal finit et il semblait ne rien avoir remarqué, ne pas avoir vu qu'il avait mit de coté Hermione, son Hermione. Et, devant la salle commune de sa maison il l'avait embrassé sur la joue, ce qui l'avait fait sourire, mais ce sourire demeurait triste.

Après avoir tout raconté à Ginny, cette dernière demanda:

-Et... tu vas faire quoi?

A contrecœur elle répondit:

-Je... je vais choisir Drago, il peut me protéger, m'aider et il m'aime vraiment... Ce petit jeu dure depuis trop longtemps. Cette décision, elle est mieux pour tout le monde...

Ginny prit Hermione dans ses bras avant de partir se coucher. Cette dernière se mit en pyjama et s'endormit, le lendemain, elle allait devoir parler à Drago.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: Boulette**

Hermione préoccupée mangeait son petit déjeuner entourée de ses amis. Elle devait l'annoncer à Drago... et à Théodore. Mais en avait elle vraiment envie?

Oui. Oui, elle devait s'en convaincre. Elle essayait sans cesse de se persuader qu'elle l'aimait, en vain, mais elle voulait y croire. Drago pouvait la protéger, Drago pouvait l'aider dans tous les domaines, Drago l'aimait. Elle devait lui annoncer qu'elle le choisissait malgré ses arrières pensées.

Hermione? Ça va? Demanda Ron, remarquant le comportement de son amie.

Hein? Oui, oui... ça va.

Elle va choisir Drago! Annonça Ginny.

Ginn!

Ah bon? Drago? Ouais je comprends... mais tu es sur de ton choix? S'étonna Harry.

Oui... je crois.

Tant que tu es heureuse... Tu lui a dit?

Non, je sais pas comment le faire.

Écris une lettre à Drago et demande lui de le dire à Théo. Je sais ce que tu penses Mione mais non, c'est pas lache, je sais que t'auras trop de mal à lui annoncer. Dit Fred les mains sur ses épaules, qui venait d'arriver.

Tu as raison, je vais faire ça. Répondit-elle d'un air triste qui inquiétait son entourage.

Alors c'était bien? Demanda Pansy.

Personnellement oui mais elle... je crois pas.

Pourquoi?

Enfaîte, on a croisé Alicia...

Alicia?! Alicia ton ex?! Dit Drago qui s'intéressait soudainement à la conversation.

Oui Malefoy, Alicia mon ex.

Et comme le con que tu es, j'imagine que tu lui a parlé? Enchaîna Zabini.

Ben enfaîte... elle a mangé avec nous.

Oh mon dieu... t'es plus débile que ce que je pensais.

« _Drago, je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer cela, je_ » Non. Hermione chiffonna la lettre et la jeta dans la poubelle. On recommence.

« _Drago, tu seras très surpris mais_ » Non plus, même geste:

« _Malefoy, je te choisis. Je te l'annonce par lettre car malgré le fait que je sois une Gryffondore, je manque de courage dans ce genre de situation, je veux continuer... avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une émission de télé-réalité en disant cela mais plus qu'une aventure, là c'est ma vie. Je voudrais que tu l'annonces à Théo, je n'y arriverai pas._

 _Merci pour tout, à plus._

 _Hermione»_

Le courrier, distribué par les hiboux, avait cette fois été satisfaisant, Drago avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais avant de le dire à Théo, il devait voir Hermione. Il se leva, la cherchant du regard et la trouva descendant les escaliers. Il s'avança vers elle et lui attrapa la main, lui remit une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille et dit simplement:

Merci. Avant de s'en aller calmement et heureux.

Hermione souriait tristement, puis pris l'apparence d'une jeune fille comblée avant de repartir en cours.

Elle l'aime George à Fred, les deux ayant assistés à toute la scène.

Ça c'est sur, elle l'aime pas.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: Une main sur l'épaule

-Salut Théo, on peut se parler? Demanda Drago, assez stressé par leur futur conversation.

-Euh... ouais bien sur. Répondit Nott surpris de trouver Drago dans une bibliothèque.

Ce dernier l'emmena dans un coin de la pièce, autour d'une table, à l'abri des regards.

-Ok, ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre.

Théodore lança un regard d'incompréhension à son ami.

-Elle était d'Hermione. Elle... elle me choisit.

Le brun ferma les yeux, serrant la mâchoire il ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments. Aucun des deux ne parlaient maintenant aussi Drago finit par se lever dans l'espoir de s'en aller, laissant Théodore seul avec ses pensées et une pression de sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en signe de pardon.

Attends... Malefoy?

Oui?

Promet moi que tu feras vraiment attention à elle. Dit-il en se retournant, toujours la mâchoire crispée signe de son retient d'exploser. De pleurs, de colère, même lui n'en savait rien.

Drago ne put que hocher la tête, impossible pour lui de dire le moindre mot et s'en alla d'un pas pressé.

Hermione réfléchissait à sa décision assise dans un des confortables fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondores. Cette décision n'était pas la bonne, elle le savait. Mais que faire maintenant? Elle réfléchissait sans cesse et ça n'arrêtais plus, quand deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses yeux:

C'est quiiii?

Fred. Pas compliqué... et Georges évidemment. Soupira-t-elle.

Il faut qu'on discute. Commença l'un des deux.

Oui?

Tu n'aimes pas Drago. Enchaîna l'autre.

Pffff bien sur que si, pourquoi je l'aurais choisi sinon? Dit-elle en rougissant.

Arrête. Tu sais pas mentir.

Vous arrêtez! Je ne mens pas! S'énerva la Gryffondore en se levant, colérique.

Arrête, stop! Arrête de fuir! S'énerva George debout, l'attrapant par le bras.

Hermione releva la tête, les yeux imbibés de larmes.

Hermione... murmura le rouquin, inquiet.

Tu peux tout nous dire Mione... Dit doucement Fred.

Et la jeune fille leur dit tout. Toutes les inquiétudes, toutes les colères, toutes les larmes. Mais surtout tout l'amour, tout cet amour qu'il y avait dans sa vie.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux.

Cela faisait cinq jours déjà que Hermione avait pris sa décision, cinq jours que Théodore était resté dans sa chambre et cinq jours que Drago ne comprenait plus rien.

DRAGO: Elle m'a bien choisie non? Ça va faire une semaine qu'Hermione ne parle à personne, elle ne fait que m'éviter dans les couloirs. J'ai cru avoir fait quelque chose de mal alors je suis allé au chemin de traverse acheter un joli pendentif en forme de livre. Je veux juste lui faire plaisir, je suis devenu tellement... niais depuis que je l'aime. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce côté de moi mais bon... J'ai déposé son cadeau sur son lit, pour accéder à sa chambre j'ai même du passer par la fenêtre en volant sur mon balai. Et bien laissez moi vous dire que c'est franchement pas facile! Mais je l'ai fait. Pour elle. Pour qu'elle m'aime. Je veux qu'elle m'aime. J'en ai besoin. Toutes les filles veulent sortir avec moi et elle, elle doit le vouloir aussi. Il le faut.

HERMIONE: Je marche tranquillement dans un couloir, mes livres à la main et je... Oh non! Pas Drago! Vite je me cache dans un placard avant qu'il ne me voit.

C'est lâche, je sais, mais je ne peux pas lui parler. Pas encore, pas maintenant. Et Théo? Il est où? J'ai besoin de le voir, je ne pourrais pas lui parler mais je veux juste le voir. Il a ce réflexe de rester dans sa chambre en attendant que le problème se résolve. Il faut que je lui parle, mis je ne pourrais pas. Théodore Nott, viens à moi je t'en supplie.

THEODORE: Il y a 1214 rayures sur le plancher de ma chambre, ça fait une semaine que je reste dans mon dortoir. J'ai du négocier avec Dumbledore mais il a été très compréhensif.

Je ne veux pas sortir, je ne peux pas sortir. La journée je reste dans la chambre pendant que Drago et Blaise sont en cours, le soir quand ils reviennent je ferme les rideaux autour de mon lit et j'active le sort de silence. Ils ne me dérangent pas, ils n'ont aucuns intérêt à le faire. Cela fait cinq jours que je dessine Hermione, mais pourtant je ne dessine jamais son visage en entier, sur certaines feuilles sa bouche, son joli sourire, ses dents de devants un peu écartées, sur mes cours de botanique ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseurs et son nez courbé. Mais c'est ses yeux que je fais le plus, ses yeux marrons dans lesquels je me perds, ce regard touchant rempli de tendresse, d'intelligence, de colère et de tristesse.

Hermione. Je veux t'entendre, parles de moi de tes journées, parles moi de tes amis, de ta famille, de ces frères et sœurs que tu n'as jamais eu, parles moi de ta peur constante de perdre ceux que tu aimes, parles moi de tout et de rien. Parle moi et je t'écouterais.

Hermione. Je vois tes peurs, je comprends tes colères et je vis tes joies.

« L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux » disaient-ils.

C'était faux. Je sais tout ça, je t'aime pour toi, pour ce que tu es. Je peux voir ton essentiel.

Hermione. Je te veux dans mes bras, je te veux avec moi. Hermione rejoins moi je t'en supplie.


End file.
